Matt y Elena:Fecha Décima: En el estanque Wickery
En el estanque Wickery thumb "¿Sabes lo que es esto?" Elena había saludado a Matt, por una vez sin el equipo de porristas de novias en el segundo piso. Eran planeando para ver una película de terror en Fells Churchs un teatro de trabajo y luego cenar en un pequeño restaurante italiano en Ridgemont. "¿Qué?" Matt le había pedido, sintiéndose estúpido mirando como él estaba en Elenas belleza dorada mientras bajaba las escaleras, esta vez vestida con un delgado vaina perla-blanco, con un cinturón de terciopelo negro de gran tamaño que muestra hasta qué su cintura era pequeña, y una cinta de terciopelo negro alrededor de su cuello esbelto. "Uh. . . "Matt trató de recordar si había alguna fiesta que viene arriba, o algún hed danza olvidado de preguntar. "Es nuestro aniversario, tonto! Es nuestra dos meses, décima fecha oficial aniversario ". "Casi dos meses", Matt había dicho Elena se había puesto un marfil chaqueta de piel falsa con-parecía real, pero arrojar confió a Matt que wasnt-en los puños y el cuello. Él sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el día y los minutos, porque había estado pensando en Elena sin parar nunca desde entonces. Pensó en ella, incluso cuando se suponía que debía ser pensando en otra cosa. Su entrenador de fútbol estaba disgustado con él, pero todos los muchachos del equipo estaban verdes de envidia. Elena y Matt fueron formalmente juntos. "Nuestro décimo, ¡oh, no!" Cachetada Matt frente. "Juro, Elena, juro, me he comprado esta pequeña perla anillo para ti, podemos ir a mi casa y-whoa-! " "Shhh". Elena le hizo callar más convenientemente por besarlo. Lo Era un hermoso beso suave y casto, que marca labios Matts como el fuego. Elena Era tan ligera y delicada, casi frágil sensación en sus brazos. Pero cálido, definitivamente caliente. "No decir una palabra acerca de los anillos, sobre todo cuando la tía Judith le puede escuchar, "le susurró en el oído Matts, lo que dio lugar a sensaciones tan agradables que Matt no podía seguir lo que estaba diciendo. Pero hed logró asentir con la cabeza, y decir hola a la tía Judith que ella provenía de la cocina, y luego barrer su tesoro fuera en el frío de finales del caer la noche. "Y no me importa acerca de los anillos, tonto," Elena había dicho cuando tenían conducido a pocas cuadras de su casa y le dio un cobertizo vertiginoso un beso o dos. "Sólo quiero que sepan que este es un día importante". Lo dijo tan adorablemente sinceramente, que lo miraba con esos lapis ojos lazuli bajo su ridículamente gruesas pestañas, que Matt deseaba poder lance sobre ella la consola central del coche y besar con fuerza. Pero si se Había aprendido una cosa de Elena Gilbert, era que interrumpía besos cosas para ser casual cogió, ni siquiera si se tratara de una pareja. Elena podría convertirse en una princesa de hielo en un instante si un beso no era su idea. Mate pensó que podría tener un gato en su patrimonio, en algún lugar camino "¿Has traído el Tío Joe", se preguntó Elena, solemnemente, como siempre hicieron cuando fue a algún lugar, incluso a Warm Springs con un almuerzo picnic. "Por supuesto", dijo Matt, como siempre lo hizo, y él en un semáforo mostró su cartera con el billete de un dólar precioso cien en él y Elena dijo: "Hola, Tío Joe", tan en serio como si viera su cara en lugar de Benjamin Franklin allí. También abrió su bolso pequeño de terciopelo negro y le mostró lo que ella siempre llevaba desde su primera cita: sus tías Tarjeta Visa. Esta vez, como en los últimos ocho fechas formales theyd sido no hubo necesidad de recurrir a cualquiera de las extremidades, pero como siempre, tuvo Matt la sensación de que el tío Joe era de alguna manera con él, a veces crítica, a veces vítores para él. Como buen viejo tío Joe hadnt sido capaz aferrarse a una sola de sus tres esposas, Matt decidió que esto era una fantasía malo y trató muy difícil no escuchar al tío Joes whisky-and- tabaco ronca voz. comenzó como Matt conducía a casa de Elena espalda, las manos cuidadosamente colocados en el volante en el oclock diez y dos posiciones en punto. Él couldnt dejar de sentir mareado interior cada vez que Elena le tocó el brazo. Fuera, hacía mucho frío, pero el montón de basura se les inundación con agua caliente aire desde abajo, por lo que Elenas dedos de los pies bonitos no podía ser demasiado frío. El horror de la vida real de esa fecha Estaban charlando sin rumbo fijo. Desde su primer día Matt tenía Elena encontró increíblemente fácil de hablar. Hablaron de cosas sucediendo en el mundo, en la Iglesia de Fells, ya medida que creció más sostenida aficionado a la otra, sobre las cosas más cercanas a sus corazones. Al igual que sobre su infancia y cómo se habían conocido realmente el uno al otro durante años, aunque que nunca había conocido. Elena admitió que había intentado cigarrillos hace años, pero para alivio de Matts añadido que el primero había hecho su tan mareado que arrojan caído y náuseas por lo que arrojan casi vomitado. Y, para Matts alivio aún mayor, los rumores que volaban todo alrededor de la escuela que Elena Gilbert había intentado todo, todo legal o ilegal en esta parte del mundo, en busca de patadas, fueron completamente carece de fundamento. Ella odiaba el sabor del alcohol, por lo que en los asuntos sociales que beber podría ser por lo general visto bebiendo un ron y ron coque sans. Lo haría Nunca se acerque a las drogas, dijo, debido a un primo suyo que había muerto cuando sólo tenía catorce años. "He llorado tanto en el funeral que tuvo que tomar fuera de la iglesia ", dijo. "Breanna tenía mucho por qué vivir. ¿Por qué ella incluso iniciar las drogas en el primer lugar? " "Yo no sé", dijo Matt, sintiéndose triste. "Para encajar, tal vez. Hay una buen número de deportistas que enviaban limpio, tampoco. "Él usa el despectivo término a la ligera, como él mismo un atleta. "Ellos beben vodka de termos en la vestuario. Es un milagro que no perder la mitad de nuestro juego-hey! "Él se interrumpió. "¿Viste eso? Theres algunas personas en Pond Wickery ". "Por ello? Patinaje? Este temprano? "Resultó casi completamente Elena alrededor para ver el estanque, que mejor hubiera sido nombrado Wickery Charco, porque se trataba de una pequeña piscina de Drowning Creek y se congeló más tan pronto y fácilmente. Pero el agua era más profunda que la mayoría de las personas pensaba. Matt podía recordar el ser joven y estúpido y deslizamiento y patinar en el estanque, también, un mes antes de la temporada de patinaje real. Mate También recordó la historia de su madre de una niña que había muerto antes que él había nacido. El hielo apenas-había agrietado bajo sus patines de deslizamiento y había tomado tres de sus amigos en el agua, también. Los rescatistas tuvieron sólo logrado que los tres amigos fuera. Había incluso una historia de fantasmas sobre cómo la chica vivía bajo el estanque, aprovechando los pies de alguien que rompió el hielo incluso sobre el agua más superficial, y tirando de ellos hacia abajo, abajo, abajo. . . "Matt, dar la vuelta." De repente Elena sonaba ni como una ángel dulce del Sur o una princesa de hielo indiferente. Este fue el Elena que siempre terminaba presidir los comités de Robert E. Lee eventos de alto. Era la voz de la autoridad, y como Usua, Matt descubrió que sus músculos reaccionan antes de haber comprendido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. "Youre-youre no va a tratar de hablar con ellos", se preguntó, sintiendo espaguetis vuelta al plomo en su estómago. "Theyre sólo bratty elemental niños de la escuela. Theyll risa " "No es a mí," dijo Elena en voz baja. No parecía avergonzado- y ella no parecía tímida. Ella sólo estaba haciendo una declaración. Y de repente Matt respiró profundo cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Hed oyó gritar a las chicas Elena, con lágrimas y rímel y todo lo demás corrían por sus rostros, chicos hed visto acurrucada en racimos callados escuchando el orgulloso rey del baile de la jactancia años nunca sobre su "noche con la chica," pero hed oyó reír a nadie en ella, incluso detrás de su espalda. Me pregunto cómo se ve el mundo cuando estás Elena Gilbert, pensó de repente pensando de nuevo en su relación. A diferencia de lo que busca el resto de nosotros, estoy seguro. Se debe sentir como tener un desfile triunfal por todos vosotros el tiempo. Una fiesta sin parar, con el centro de atención siempre en ti. Luego se golpeó mentalmente. Él no sabía nada de eso era cierto- no dentro de la mente Elenas. Él lo sabía tan bien como si hed tomado un microscopio a su cerebro y examinados y analizados todos los pensamientos y sentimientos Elena lo sabe-cómo no iba a saberlo? Ella sabe que ella es la chica que todos los chicos quieren y todas las chicas quieren ser. Ella incluso lo utiliza. Shes usando ahora mismo. Pero shes-utilizando por una buena razón. No hacer daño nadie. Satisfecho con su conclusión, Matt apagó las luces y se costeó a la suciedad mientras se acercaban al estanque. No quería histérica niños pensando que los padres y la policía los había visto, y hacer una guión frenético para el borde de la laguna, sin ni siquiera mirar a ver dónde iban. Luego, con una última mirada a Elena en el oscuro interior del coche, Matt silenciosamente abrió la puerta, justo cuando ella abrió silenciosamente. El montón de chatarra no tenía lujos como una luz interior que automáticamente se encendió cuando lo hizo, y eso era bueno. . . esta noche. Elena ya se había quitado su abrigo de piel con adornos y lo tiré en el coche. Se encogió de hombros fuera de su pesado abrigo y salía de su cena chaqueta también. Iban a necesitar ropa de abrigo y secos si un niño entró en el agua, incluso en el mismo borde de la laguna, pensó Teo. De todas formas ellos mismos estaban demasiado agitado para ser frío. . . todavía. "Pon esto y su billetera en la guantera", dijo Elena en voz baja, le entrega su tarjeta de crédito tías. Entonces ella se movía sigilosamente hacia el estanque, en realidad más silenciosamente que Matt hubiera creído un persona podía caminar con tacones. Su reacción inicial fue involuntario: una especie de swooping decepción de que su novia podría pensar extraordinario sobre el dinero en un momento como este. "No queremos perder el tío Joe dos veces", añadió, al igual que en voz baja, y Matt sintió que algo dentro de su pecho a su vez una y recuperó el ánimo y fue picada de nuevo. Era algo en el-el fomento manera, que ella lo dijo, como si el viejo tío Joe estaban todavía aquí, como si entiende la razón por la que Matt había usado una vez el mismo abrigo para dos inviernos, aún cuando tenía atrapado debajo de los brazos, en vez de gastar Tío Joes cien. Elena seguía moviéndose silenciosamente hacia el estanque, casi flotando, no susurro de una hoja. Matt miró hacia abajo y llevó un susto cuando vio por qué. Shed dejó sus zapatos de tacón alto en el coche. "Youll libre! frase de una exclamación en un susurro en respuesta a un movimiento brusco de su mano. Por Dios, ella es realmente me entrenó, pensó, realmente no importarle siendo domado por este dulce, sorprendente, suave de ojos instigador de una niña. "Pero no puedes caminar descalzo sobre el hielo", agregó, todavía susurrando, pero tras ella y deseando poder evitar las hojas secas ramitas y la forma en que sus pies pálidos hizo, al parecer, sin mirar siquiera a su a ellos. "Yo no estoy yendo a caminar alrededor de la laguna", respondió ella con un poco blanda voz como un zumbido de abejorro perezoso. "Voy a caminar en el estanque. Y tiene medias de nylon en bastantes las gruesas, como nylons ir. Theyre realmente casi medias, sino translúcido, yo los reciba de un lugar en línea especial ". Matt trató de creer que entendía todo esto, pero pensamos que el uno que realmente pasó por la cabeza fue: Presta atención a cada detalle porque ella no puede presentarse a sí misma a ser menos que perfecto. Y quiere que la perfección misma de mí, también. Y curiosamente el único pensamiento impulsado su ánimo más lejos. Dado que las normas Elenas eran altas, pero la persona elegida para arrojar ir constantemente tenía que cumplir con esas normas. Pero en cuanto a las tonterías estanque de caminar, bueno, Matt pondría fin de eso, decidió. Y mientras decidía esto, no tenía ni idea de que este pensaba que iba a pasar a la historia como la primera vez pensó hed Elena tratando de hablar de un esquema. "Elena, Im usando los zapatos", comenzó, como estaba murmurando Congelar " dijo, cambiando su volumen a mediados de "Lo sé. Los puedo escuchar muy claramente ", dijo Elena, pero en su dulce hum poco sonaba como el tipo de tonterías negociado por parejas felices. "Quiero decir, puedo caminar sobre el hielo y" "Y probablemente caer a la derecha a través, gran estrella del fútbol grande." "En realidad, Im el hombre más compacto en el equipo" "Voy a romper un hábito vidas y le dirá mi peso", Elena dijo, y ella lo hizo, ella susurraba al oído. Luego añadió: "Yo parecer más alto que yo porque salgo con que Bonnie munchkin. Ahora, que de nos va a caer a través del hielo que por primera vez? " Matt no podía pensar en nada que decir. Ni una sola. "Gracias", murmuró Elena, de alguna manera poner en el sol hum. Luego sacudió la cabeza. "Mira". El había llegado a la orilla de la laguna. El hielo era blanda aquí, con agua oscura que muestra claramente a través de los trozos se desmoronan. Matt era frío ahora, pero estaba maldito si iba a dejar a esos chicos estúpidos que hay en el estanque y tal vez tener una de la caída en el agua y se ahogó. Matt metió en el hielo pastoso con un palo. "No puedo llegar a la laguna aquí. Bueno, hay que caminar alrededor de la prueba. "Él trató de no temblar, trató de no pensar cómo Elenas frío pobres pies debe ser. Él se consoló con una visión de envolver en una manta delante de un fuego, mientras que su madre hizo frambuesa y chocolate de cacao para todos. Ellos siguieron el contorno de la laguna, caminando sobre las hojas que ahora arrancó soggily bajo los pies, pegado a los zapatos, y se pega demasiado empapado a crujen bajo los pies, hasta que Elena, golpeando con su bastón delante de ellos, se detuvo y se puso los dedos a los labios. "Good ice", susurró. "Está bien, lo que-" "Ill sólo tratar el Plan A, ¿de acuerdo? Si esto no funciona Ill decirle Plan B. " Matt estaba demasiado estupefacto a sentir que su masculinidad se estaba amenazada. Era cierto que nunca hed ido con una chica tan OPA antes. Pero la forma en Elena miró a la luna, ahora que la luna llena se había levantado en el cielo. . . así, se tomó toda la lucha de él. Ella parecía. . . la luz de la luna en el pelo de oro. . . la forma en que se refleja de nuevo en él en sus pupilas dilatadas. . . la forma de las pestañas sombras de la rosa- pétalo piel. . . ella no podía ser un ángel, era demasiado vibrante y viva. Tal vez ella era una hechicera. Tal vez era un espíritu del agua. No duda de que ella era la magia. Matt quería abrazarla sólo para darle un poco de su propio cuerpo calor, pero eso era lo último que se atrevió a sugerir. Y sin embargo, una cosa dentro de él que nunca antes se había despertado y estaba despierta furia. Recoger en brazos, idiota! ella estaba gritando. Llévala de vuelta al coche, ya sabes el se mueve para impedirle hacerse daño. Y en caso de que no lo has conseguido sin embargo, Im su virilidad primitiva, harto de su cobarde, eso es correcto, su comportamiento endeble atrozmente civilizado. Si usted no lo hace su honda a través de su hombro en este momento, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde rechazar de una salchicha fábrica Pero él no hizo pivotar a la muchacha sobre su hombro, y él sabía que él nunca lo haría. Elena podría ser más ligero de lo que era, pero tenía una espina de tungsteno blindado o algo así. Y, además, tendría un plan C por ahora. Ella lloraba. Ella temblaba. Y luego, cuando llegó cobertizo lo distrajo, corría, poniéndose en peligro mucho más grave que si ella simplemente se abrió paso a través de la delgada capa de hielo sobre el oscuro estanque que estaba haciendo ahora. Matt no sabía por qué se podía leer, pero de alguna manera, después de las diez data que pudo. Después de todo este tiempo, se sentía como si fuera alguien Elena hed conocía de toda la vida, alguien Whod compartió su vida con él, o que tal vez incluso en algún momento hace mucho tiempo que habían sido parte de la otra. Y además de todo eso, simplemente, era demasiado lista para él. No importa lo que el tema era, Elena fue más rápida de encontrar una respuesta ágil. Ellos se acercaban a cinco figuras pequeñas imprudentes. La luz de la luna era brillante. En un momento en que iban a ser visto- "Hola", llamada Elena, y de alguna manera, para sorpresa de Matts, ella mantuvo sus dientes castañeteaban. "Wow, qué gran noche para el patinaje". Hubo un momento de caos y pensó Teo uno de los figuritas seguramente bajarían. Pero entonces todo el mundo se detuvo de repente, mirando fijamente. Tres pequeños niños-caras y dos caras girl-poco se volvió hacia ellos, en el temor. "¿Está usted-fantasmas", preguntó un chico, mirando más intrigado que asustado. Bueno, eso tiene sentido o que wouldnt estar aquí arriesgando su vida en primer lugar, Matt pensó sombríamente. Y Elena, en su delgado blanco perla funda, con su tendencia de cabello plateado-oro en la luz de la luna, descalzo en invierno, daba la impresión de que podría haber sido un fantasma. Elena se rió un poco dulce, oh-tan-no-amenazadora carcajada. Y Matt vio entonces por qué alguien había dicho que se podía coger más moscas con miel que con vinagre. A pesar de lo que cualquiera querría con la cantidad de moscas se puede coger con la miel estaba más allá de él. "Dont alguno de ustedes me conocen", se preguntó Elena, como si se tratara de princesa del ámbito de la Iglesia Fells y eran campesinos whod nunca visto realeza antes. Una de las chicas hablaban en voz baja. "Youre. . . Elena. "Como si Elena fuera una estrella pop que todo el mundo sabía por sólo su nombre de pila. "Eso es correcto", dijo Elena. Ella estaba paseando un poco, nunca hacia el niños, pero nunca demasiado lejos. De repente, Matt se dio cuenta de por qué. Uno peligro de pies descalzos era que cualquier trozo de calor residual que podría tener probablemente se derretiría el hielo - y si no fuera así, el hielo se congele su sólido en su lugar. Ella le dio un giro a poco con el vestido. "Acabamos de regresar a partir de una fecha. ¿Qué piensa usted de eso? " Dos niños pequeños rió y le dio un codazo entre sí. Dos niñas miró con ojos de adoración. Un niño pequeño se adelantó y dijo: en serio "Id salir contigo", y luego se escondió detrás de uno de sus compañeros. "Bueno, estaban teniendo una aventura juntos", dijo Elena sin prisa. "¿No es la luz de la luna esta noche hermosa?" Tres cabezas y dos campanas pequeñas asintió, cinco pares de ojos fijos hacia la luna. "Mi hermano Josh dijo que sería bonita en el claro de luna" una de las niñas que se ofrecen, y uno de los chicos se sonrojó. La luna brillaba lo suficiente para mostrar que, pensó Matt, asombrado. Se dio cuenta de que se divertían dijo una palabra hasta ahora, y decidió que era mejor así. Elena era encantador ellos como si fueran cinco cobras idénticos que salen de cinco canastas idénticas, y él no quería romper el hechizo. "Es una aventura maravillosa", dijo Elena. "El único problema", ella seguía girando, pero lentamente, recogiendo sus pies como un alto espíritu pura sangre, pensó Matt-"es que tengo los pies muy fríos. Usted no tener una manta o algo que pudiera envolver en, ¿verdad? " El Id-ir-hacia fuera-con-niño que señaló inmediatamente de nuevo en el banco. "Nosotros tener algunos allí. " Y en un susurro reverente, una de las chicas dijo: "Ill ir a buscar uno para Ajá, pensó Teo. No era sólo la admiración de Elenas delicado estilo. Era memoria. Algunos días lo que parecía a Robert E. Lee que todo el mundo estaba bien acaba de terminar o apenas comenzó a correr un encargo de Elena Gilbert. Ahora Matt vio cómo se las arregló para arreglarlo. ¿O lo hizo? Ella se utilizan diferentes métodos con los niños más grandes, por supuesto, pero. . . él negó con la cabeza. Era como si Elena tenía tantas facetas como diamante, y que pensó que ella vio el verdadero cada vez que una nueva faceta relampaguearon. "Im que va a conseguir", dijo uno de los chicos más grandes con fuerte quinto autoridad de grado. Y aquí, pensó Matt, tenemos el líder de estos matones imprudentes. "Bueno, vamos a ir todos a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo Elena alegremente, su inclinación cabeza y mirando a los niños como si ella sólo adoraba a los niños cuyos mocos era congelación en sus caras rojas pequeñas. Como si por fin había encontrado su verdadero amo. . . cinco veces. Se veía tan lejos de ser un acto que Matt se preguntó si Elena se dio cuenta de que estaba playacting. Or. . . o. . . si ella aún era actuar en absoluto. "Vamos," dijo, extendiendo una mano hacia el muchacho más grande, "Vamos a ser tan tranquilo como podamos y sorprender a las mantas para que no se quede Esta vez todo el mundo se echó a reír. Incluso Matt. Él no podía evitarlo. Elena acababa de hacer una cosa magnífica. Y derramaron la hizo parecer tan fácil, cuando pudo ver, incluso si los niños pequeños sin quejas-que tenía cada músculo bloqueado contra cualquier otro músculo para evitar que temblaba como una hoja en el viento amargo. Hed visto-hed imaginado hed visto-el verdadero Elena Gilbert en todas las fechas o tertulia, y luego hed pensaba que esto era sólo kiddy una versión impostor, pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada, salvo que ella era la cosa más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna en el estanque Wickery. "Uno de diapositivas y la enfermedad de planeo y así ambos llegar juntos", Elena decía alegremente al niño grande, por su parte de alguna manera mantener suficiente distancia entre ellos no hacer hincapié en el hielo demasiado en una sola área. "Y Matt, le enviaremos los otros, uno por uno. Costumbre que ser divertido? " Hubo risas de las chicas, y de un niño pequeño. Elena hizo llegar a la orilla enviado suena más divertido que un carnaval. "Oh", murmuró el otro chico, viendo desaparecer Elena todavía en la mano mano. "Josh se queda con todo". El chico que saldría con Elena, a pesar de muy infecciosa chica- cooties sólo suspiró. Las dos chicas cuchicheaban acerca de la perla de color vaina. "Al igual que el color claro de luna casi, ¿no es así?" "Vamos a ir todos", dijo el niño quejándose, pero Matt, gracias al discurso por primera vez, dijo: "Oh, no, no lo hacen. Jugábamos a Elena dice, y Elena no dijo nada acerca de que va ha terminado todavía ", tal como Elenas dulce voz gritó: "¡Lo logramos! Whos después? " Calculando que la bisagra chirriante debe llegar a donde estaba la miel lo más pronto posible, Matt le dijo al niño-lets-go-todos juntos, "A ver si puedes hacer furtivamente para arriba en ellos de esa manera. ", ha apuntado en la dirección que el hielo se veía más fuerte. "En sus marcas!", Espetó en su mejor imitación de su fútbol entrenador. "Ready, Set, Go!" El muchacho se fue quejándose con gran estilo, haciendo ochos y S-curvas-y Matt contuvo la respiración hasta que una risa Elena gritó: "¿Qué es este chovinismo machista? Dame una niña! " Shes diciendo todo lo posible para hacer que pensar en otras cosas, Matt pensó con asombro. Todos los niños estaban riéndose, riéndose, o riendo a risa, porque "Ella dijo que el sexo", soltó una chica. "Id gustaría darle a una chica, una niña", susurró la madura- más allá-piojos muchacho, que se había quedado evidentemente difícil para Elena. Sólo espero no cerrar un pervertido antes de hes en su adolescencia, pensó Teo. A una de las chicas, idénticos excepto por una cola de caballo en comparación con el pelo corto, dijo, "Está bien, que es la primera chica con suerte?" A corto cabello levantó la mano. "Im Tesha! Ill ir, "sólo un latido antes de Cola de caballo, dijo: "Me tengo que ir! Im mayor ". "Bueno, eres una buena chica, tú hacerme compañía", dijo Matt, automáticamente tendiéndole una mano para cola de caballo. "Tesha, vamos a ver si se puede ir a donde ese individuo última vez que fuimos, pero sin alardes ", sugirió y Cabello corto asintió vigorosamente. "Todos los niños son show-offs", dijo Cabello corto con firmeza y luego fuimos en el dirección del último chico, pero con rapidez y sin ningún tipo de ochos o de otro tipo- juego de piernas. Y en un momento Elena llamó para decirme que Tesha estaba con ella. "Red Rover, Red Rover, ahora envían Lindie terminado!" Llamado de Elena el banco, sigue sonando en las alturas de los espíritus. Dios mío, ¿el fin de la nuestra fecha de aniversario, pensó Teo. "Y apuesto a que eres Lindie", dijo a la cola de caballo, que asintió con la cabeza, impresionado por sus poderes de clarividencia. "Está bien, te vas a intentar entre el centro y donde Tesha fue esta vez ", dijo. Lindie le apretó la mano con fuerza-al menos sus pequeños dedos enguantadas parecía ejercer presión sobre Matts mano desnuda adormecida, y luego desató una poco torpemente, podría ser que el hielo se estaba agitado allí, Matt pensaba con ansiedad-o simplemente podría ser que Lindie hacía frío, o no era tal una buena patinadora. Matt esperó Elenas última llamada Y escuchó lo que había estado esperando todo el subconsciente tiempo. Una gran grieta que sonaba como un martillo gigantes en el hielo y un grito, casi inmediatamente cortada, y luego gritos haciendo eco de otras, mezclado con el sonido de salpicaduras. Cayó a través de! Dios mío, ella es en el agua! "Matt" las palabras salieron en voz Elenas al igual que los gritos eran de repente baja. Matt estaba luchando con el chico sin cootie, manteniéndolo de la partida a Lindie. "Matt! Ni te muevas! Quédese donde está! ", Tal como Matt estaba diciendo con urgencia al último niño, "Quédate aquí! No-log-roll que camino hacia el banco. "Todos los niños en la Iglesia de Fells sabía de log-rolling una y otra vez en sus lados sobre hielo delgado. Es distribuir la presión en el hielo al mínimo y que podría salvar su vida, siempre y cuando no golpeó puré y pase por debajo. El niño, aterrorizado, cayó lejos como un tronco atrapado en un derrumbe. Hubo gritos no más. Entonces Matt deliberadamente desobedeció Elenas edicto y gritó "Lindie! Im coming! Dont golpear! Float ", sólo en caso Lindie podía oírlo- por favor, Dios, deja que oiga! Luego Matt se iniciar matriculados en la dirección que la niña tenía ha ido. Cuando se enteró de la paliza se acercan lo suficiente, se detuvo y vientre rastreado. Él podía tranquilizar Lindie, dile cuánto tiempo se tardaría su ahogarse en realidad o morir de hipotermia, consolarla. . . tan larga como su cabeza, pensó. Por favor, Dios crea la cabeza estar arriba! Y sabía, como él pensaba que todo era una mentira. Matt había enviado a esta niña a su muerte, que iba a sacarla. Él era-aunque fue en sí mismo. El chapoteo era ensordecedor. Matt se encontró mirando a un pesadilla agujero en el hielo, con el negro, el agua agitada todo mezclado con fuerte trozos de hielo que suben y bajan como bloques que caen en un lavado de congelación máquina. No había ni rastro de Lindie. "Ella es bajo", dijo una voz extraña y se dio cuenta de que era Elena. Ella lo miraba desde el otro lado de las fauces horribles en la estanque. Ella debe tener log-rodó aquí sola, con hielo afilado, ya que su brazos estaban sangrando por muchos rasguños profundos. Shed venir preparado, también-que tenía un palo largo, robusto con ella Lindie a lo que agarrarse. . . pero no había Lindie. Furioso, aterrorizado, determinado, Matt retorció su camino a seguir. Él Podía sentir el hielo sólido bajo él-pensó-y él se movía ahora derecho sobre las mordazas de hielo dentadas del agujero. Cerrando sus oídos para Elenas horrorizada reacción, hundió el brazo en el agua negro. "Matt, no! ¡No! He enviado a los otros niños para ayudar-No haga cosas peores ". Pero en algún lugar dentro de Matt había un lugar mula terca. Envié el chico Lindie pulg. Envié Lindie pulg Tengo que salir. Hizo caso omiso de la conmoción de agonía helado que se disparó el brazo, un sentimiento que, como una, llama ardiente, era una reacción natural de su cuerpo, de su miembro diciéndole: "¡Sácame de aquí!" Pero no puedes jugar al fútbol y no saben trata de ignorar el dolor. Matt apretó los dientes, por lo que su balanceo de los brazos hacia atrás y enunciados en el agua helada, apretando y aflojando la mano, tratando de mantener algún sentimiento en él, para que supiera si él cogió nada. Y de repente hubo un tumulto en el hielo más allá de su alcanzar, y dos enormes ojos miró por entre el cabello que straggled como algas y una boca abierta en un grito de terror contuvo el aliento. Y se fue de nuevo, a pesar de que Elena casi se deslizó en el agujero llegando por ella. Pero Matt estaba más cerca y Matt se determinó y nada en este tierra iba a evitar contraer la niña. Hundió el brazo abajo, sintiendo grieta de hielo bajo su propio pecho, pero llegando, llegando, -Hasta que sus dedos apretados en algas pelo. Oh, Dios, pensó. Gracias por darle una cola de caballo. Y Matt tiró. Con toda su fuerza, agarrando el hielo que estaba mintiendo con la otra mano, Matt se detuvo con el brazo derecho. Y luego se se agachó con su brazo izquierdo también, ignorando el hielo-shock, ignorando todo, excepto que tenía un apretón en un dos puñados de pelo. Tiró y hed estado tirando siempre, y tenía miedo de ver lo que ocurrió, pero él tiró y fuera de la pasta de color gris agua helada llegó una cara de las muchachas y ella contuvo el aliento y otro que estaba viva. Lindie estaba vivo. Después de eso, nada ha podido dejar de Matt tirando a la chica. Nada en el mundo. Él agarró de los hombros y le dio Lindies un tremendo empujón y Lindie volvió a entrar en el mundo, nació un segundo tiempo, llorando por su madre. Matt cayó despatarrado en el hielo y sólo dejó respirar, agradecido de que sus brazos eran de esa agua, y comprender por qué Lindie sollozaba. Elena rodó hasta el lugar donde la niña estaba acostada y la mantuvo y le convenció y le dijo que todo había terminado. "Matt salvó la vida. Su acabado. Youre va a estar bien. Su mamá va a venir aquí, ¿quieres hablar con ella por teléfono? Yo la llamó al móvil porque me enteré de que su número telefónico Josh. Im pulsar el botón de rellamada-bien, ¿quieres que te lo mantenga a la oreja? " "¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mami lo siento! "En el fondo, desgarradora Im Matt dio el último gramo de su peso al hielo. Él sabía lo que que se decía en el otro lado de la conversación telefónica, aunque él no podía oírla. Una madre desesperada, probablemente llamada de la cama para escuchar que su hija, en lugar de estar cómodamente dormido, estaba en el hielo negro de Pond Wickery. Y ahora, al saber que se había caído en el mortal oscura agua que podría haber sido arrastrado por una corriente, con su pulgadas de la cara del mundo de la luz y el aire, pero lo impidió para siempre-y ahora a escuchar la voz de Lindies, oír Lindie resultó ileso-y lo siento. . . Matt sonrió, aunque de alguna manera que aún duele. Y era tan frío y húmedo así. Pero ya era hora de levantarse, ni lo enrolle. Tomó una oportunidad y levantó la cabeza y los hombros, empujando con bíceps doloridos. Y él se sentía como él lo veía en los ojos y oyó su Elenas gritar. "Matt! Su crumbl-" And then Matt did a forward somersault and was engulfed in darkness. ***** The cold shock. You always got it when you tumbled suddenly into icy water. It was the worst part, but what most people didnʼt know was that it went away. After about two or three minutes it went away. But you had to be able to live through those minutes. You couldnʼt die of panic or heart attack. You couldnʼt let the current drag you away if youʼd fallen through one little hole, because then you lost all hope. All light. Elena meant light. Heʼd looked her name up after his first date with ella. He even knew what her birthstone was: pearl. And she was wearing a seed-pearl bracelet that looked as if it had come from an ancient Grace Kelly film. Princess. Princesa Grace. Matt had no idea why he should think about it now. But he would lose the light and the pearl-sheathed light-bringer both if he didnʼt keep his And he was too tired to think. “Never think in an emergency, kid, got it?” That was what Uncle Joe had said, frail as a bird on his hospital bed, hands shaking, but with a gleam in his eye. “Think before the emergency, get it? Know the boy scout motto. Yʼknow the boy scout motto, kid?” “Be prepared.” “Thatʼs it. Yʼ got it.” Scratching at the stubble on his chin, Uncle Joe nodded. “I ainʼt always been a model boy scout, okay, kid? But I was prepared. That time I went ice-fishing in Alaska, yʼknow. Well, first, I read this Book.” Uncle Joe didnʼt read a lot, and you could hear the capitals when he said Book. Well, you could hear them in everything except the one most people would have capitalized. The Holy Book. The Bible. Sino Uncle Joe had been a lot of foreign places and had a religion of his own that he never really explained to anyone. Still, if it had a first holy precept it would have been: “Be ye Prepared for Anything.” And then Uncle Joe had explained that when he had fallen into the freezing water, he had lost all sense of direction and had started swimming straight down. And he had remembered a passage in the Book, and how it had said “look for the light.” “Look for the light, get it, kiddo? And I looked and”—-as a nurse passed by—“durned if I wasnʼt backasswards.” Look for the light, Matt thought, realizing that even his thoughts were slow and dim. But how could moonlight ever reach him under water de esta manera? Even the brightest moonlight . . . Elena is the light. Look for Elena, his increasingly slow thoughts told him. Buscar her light. At first it seemed that every way he looked, turning painfully while trying to stay in place, there was nothing but darkness. No light winked. But then when he looked back over his shoulder he seemed to see a faint It was very faint, in the blackest night that he had ever known. Sino he needed to breathe now. Whether it was the light of an earthly moon or the light that those people with near-death experiences described, it was what he was heading for. Mat swam. With every muscle aching, and that girl who had died in Wickery Pond holding on to both of his feet, trying to pull him down with her, Matt made himself swim. He swam for his life. And the dim glow blossomed like a flower, getting brighter and more silvery and there was still no air and he was going to gasp now, to take water into his lungs, and when he did, he was going to drown— —and then something poked his shoulder. It was a stick. It was a stick. Elenaʼs stick. And Matt had hold of it, pulling strongly, and somehow he was being pulled up by it, too. There was someone else in the world and they were helping him! Elena! Elena was pulling him home! And then Matt broke through the surface of something like a giant sheet of glass and freezing air hit his face and then there was air rushing into his lungs, delicious, delicious air. “Matt! Oh, Matt! Oh, thank God! Oh, dear God!” Matt was thanking God, too, but in his mind because his body was busy breathing, which was the most wonderful exciting excruciating thing ever because he kept coughing up icy water, but the air that went in was better than one thousand cups of raspberry cocoa. But then he felt his neck wobble and his head fell into the water, facedown. He couldnʼt even hold his head up on his own. Hands pulled him up by the hair. Hands pulled up his arms, first one, then the other, to lie on the ice at the edge of the hole. “Matt! Matthew Honeycutt! You look at me!” The voice was like a whiplash and Matt blinked and focused. What he saw was the Princess Elenaʼs face, but she didnʼt look much like a princess. There was a scratch on her forehead and dark tear- lines streaking her cheeks. She was blue-white with the cold and her teeth were chattering uncontrollably. Her golden hair was soaked, hanging in utter dishabille about her shoulders. Jeez, she must have had some mascara on, Matt thought, knowing he was disoriented, but focusing on that bit of trivia anyway. O tal vez eyeliner, like those ancient Egyptians. I couldnʼt even tell before. “Matthew Honeycutt,” she said again, and this time with a sudden refocusing, Matt saw another facet of her. Her blue-white face seemed merely a trick of the light. The scratch was to show that she was no inhuman angel. The chattering teeth, the dripping hair were evidence of what this princess had endured on her journey to save life. And the dark tears were more like the adorable stains on the face of a child, tracks that should be wiped away by a kindly hand or kissed by a mother smelling of cookies. “Do you know who you are?” the princess in front of him said, and again, Matt glimpsed another facet, a nurse who had traveled many miles under abominable conditions to help a fighting soldier. Her professional aplomb couldnʼt quite conceal a special interest in this one. “Matt. Iʼm Matt,” he said. He looked at his arms, heavy even in shirtsleeves lying like two crooked white logs on the dirty ice. “Elena,” he added, getting the words out, with difficulty, “I have to . . . pull up now. O else . . .” His head wobbled again on his neck. Somewhere, far away but perfectly audible, children were keening, crying. “Liddy,” he said. “Ponytail girl. We got . . . her out?” “Lindie,” Elena said sharply, the professional nurse at once. “Do you remember her?” “She . . . squeezed my hand . . . then she fell through . . . " “You got her out, Matt. You pulled her out safe and sheʼs still safe, and help is coming. ¿Me oyes? Help is coming. All the kidsʼ parents and the police.” Dully, Matt could feel hands on his face. Elena was holding his head out of the water. She was pinching with sharp nails, but he felt . . . Comfortably Numb. “I have to pull,” he said. It was all he could focus on. “Head and shoulders out of water.” Elena asintió. Now the facet he saw was all confidence and amabilidad. “Iʼll pull when you pull yourself,” she said. She gripped him under his arms. “After a three count? One, two, three, pull!” Together, with all their strength, they pulled him up . . . about an “One, two, three, pull!” They tried again . . . and again—four times in all. And gained maybe another half inch. The trouble was that Matt was too dense. And Elena was a strong girl, but the bitter chill of the wind, the walk on the pond, the “adventures” with the children, the saving of Lindie, and, finally, heaving Matt up this far had sapped her strength until Matt could she was fighting unconsciousness from cold herself. And then the ice kept crumbling. Together, Elena and he were moving him, but only forward on increasingly mushy ice. God, at any moment the ice could break—and then Elena . . . “Get up,” Matt told Elena, feeling surprisingly lucid. “Look, Iʼm gonna . . . say something . . . canʼt even think of a way . . . tʼmake it less cursi. Even Uncle Joe . . . didnʼt have enough imagination . . . " “Then tell Uncle Joe to shut up,” she said, and for a moment he was back at the hospital, angry with the sharp-tongued nurse, a guy who had always banged his cart against the waste container in Uncle Joeʼs room just when Uncle Joe had fallen asleep. “Matt?” Elenaʼs voice. Matt was back in reality. “We have tʼsay . . . " “Tell Uncle Joe to shut up!” “I canʼt. He wonʼt . . . let me. Mom . . . I mean, ʼLena, no, Eh-leh- na,” he pronounced it carefully with a tongue that felt too large. “You have a. . . levantarse. Get in shelter. You have to . . . to save your life. Ahorrar yourself.” The corny line finally said, Matt shut his eyes, just for a moment, and the next thing he knew his face was in the water. Then sharp tongs were pulling it up. Sharp—fingernails. “Matt! Stop being a jerk! You donʼt die of hypothermia this quickly. It feels bad, but you donʼt die. You donʼt die.” But Iʼm in the water wearing only the remains of a shirt and trousers—if the current hasnʼt pulled them off, Matt thought to Elena. Lo was so much easier to just think things than it was to say them. And—I remember, Uncle Joe, yep, I got it: water chills you twenty-five times faster than air. So Elena has to get up. Sheʼs the one who has a chance. He was so satisfied with this logic that he felt his eyes shut again. “Save myself? So you want me to just leave you and save myself? And maybe Lassie will come save you? Or maybe Britches? Thatʼs the stupidest name for a pet I ever heard. Reír? I almost!” Matt felt his face come out of the water. Someone was hurting Britches, the best old Labrador Retriever ever born—or dead. Eso lo hizo. That made him mad. “Caroline, you brat!” he heard himself say, and it wasnʼt just thinking ella. He said it good and loud. “Good,” a voice told him, but this voice was tender and firm, “I thought Iʼd lost you for a moment. Matt, I know it hurts to be in the water. But help should be here any minute. Any minute. Donʼt give up now. Yo donʼt know if I can hold you up much longer.” Elena was breathing hard, as if she were climbing a mountain. And Matt noticed that the hands holding his head up were trembling. He giggled foolishly. There was something he should say, something he should insist on. But heʼd forgotten it. Uncle Joe had become a positive personality tonight, even if he was dead as a doornail. Matt was looking to him for help, and he got it immediately. He shouted it triumphantly. “Bubala bubala Bubala bubala Bubala bubala BUM!” That was what Uncle Joe had always said, scratching his stubble, when he couldnʼt remember what he had been talking about. Siempre gave him immense pleasure to see peopleʼs reactions to it. Matt had told Elena the story on their second or third date and she had laughed histéricamente. Now, dizzily, hazily, Matt opened his eyes to see who was there and what they thought of it, eh? He saw a very beautiful girl, maybe some kind of snow girl. Ella hair was wet and chunks of ice were frozen on it. She was looking at him with eyes that were dark blue, but the moon was shining full on her face and the moonlight showed that, splattered across the deep blue, there was oro. Blue and gold eyes . . . should make green. But these eyes were like lapis lazuli. The golden speckles and splatters didnʼt mix with the blue. “Elena Gilbert,” he whispered. The snow girl nodded weakly. “Our anniversary date?” Another weak nod. “And this . . . is the end,” Matt said. He meant just to slide out of her fingers and go under like that, but what she said next stopped him. "¡No! Youʼre not dying, like Uncle Joe was. Youʼre just cold. Usted can take it. Además. . . are you leaving this time without—kissing me goodnight?” Matt felt some deep inner response. He should think about this, he realized suddenly and gravely. End their important tenth date without at least trying to kiss her? “No boyʼs done that for years,” she whispered sorrowfully. “And now youʼd rather die than do it one more time?” “No,” Mattʼs whisper was husky and dry. He tried to put his tongue out to lick his lips, but he couldnʼt feel with his lips very well. "Está bien, entonces. Iʼm going to kiss you. But if you give up I wonʼt be together with you.” Sheʼs keeping me listening, keeping me aware, Matt thought. Like I used to talk to Uncle Joe. He had so little time after they found the cancer—it had spread so far . . . I wanted every minute to be some special memoria. “O-kay,” Elena said, and there was a touch of the diva back in her voice as she spoke. “Now Iʼm going to put your hands under my armpits. Thatʼs the warmest place Iʼve got left. But Iʼm telling you, Matt Honeycutt, that if those hands try to feel their way down onto something lower and curvier that Iʼm going to push your head under water. Mm-kay?” “Got it . . . boss-lady,” Matt said, half humble and half-laughing. “Sorry . . . I mean, ʻboss-womanʼ . . . of course.” “Of course,” Elena hummed. “But just ʻBossʼ will do.” Meanwhile, she was stuffing his white, clawed hands under her axilas. Matt was amazed to feel a bit of life return to them, something that was not exactly warmth but the shadow of warmth. Podía sentir them unclaw. Elena was gripping him by the elbows, keeping his hands in place. Slowly, Matt began to feel something else. Pins and needles, the agony of life coming back into lifeless flesh. He knew that his eyes and his nose were running, but he didnʼt care. He was too grateful for this gift of pain that made him feel almost alive. And certainly more alert. “Do I still get a kiss?” he asked, giddily. “Yes, but first weʼre going to do a little wiper-oo.” Elena said. Mantener your hands where they are—this will just take a second.” She reached down and tore at one of the pearly bottom of her dress. The material ripped off easily and then Matt was having a face bath from a catʼs scratchy tongue. That was what it felt like. But that was good, too; it was good to feel his face, to know his skin was there. “All better now. You look great,” Elena announced in her sweetest drawl and Matt realized that he was going to be kissed by the most beautiful liar whoʼd ever walked the earth. She pushed forward slowly, slowly, eyes shut but eyelashes flickering occasionally to refine her aim, lips indrawn to gather heat from her mouth. And then warm lips were touching Mattʼs, and he went straight to heaven, with no need to pass go or to collect a hundred dollar bill. Elena Gilbert was kissing him for the last time. Granted the circumstances were not ideal. Mattʼs lips were numb and what he felt of the kiss was simply a gentle, warm bumping. Sino suddenly he could smell again and Elenaʼs perfume went to his head where it made him as dizzy as if heʼd had a glass of champagne. “Now then,” Elena said, relaxing, lying on his arms, molding her slender self to him, “We can stay up a bit longer, canʼt we?” “Yes,” Matt said, with all the breath left in them. His strength was gone. Her strength was gone. But Elena had something besides physical strength. She had a power of sheer will that went beyond physical strength, that rose above it. That power was what was holding them both up now. Time lost meaning. Matt would feel himself resting—and then Elenaʼs voice would call him back, or Elenaʼs nails would prick his face pulling at him, or—if he was lucky and hadnʼt slipped down too far, soft chilled lips would touch his. It wasnʼt a bad way to go, he decided. Things had turned into a sort of loop so that sometimes he was dressing up to meet Elena for his first date with her, sometimes he was driving to her house, sometimes he heard the laughter of three lovely girls as they looked him up and down, demanding that he prove himself worthy. Sometimes they were in a restaurant, eating delicious hot, oh, hot hot chocolate soufflé along with hot coffee. Hot water sounded delicious to him right now. He could drink a bubble bath full. It probably lasted no more than five or ten minutes. Pero seemed . . . it was much, much longer, in real time, as counted by the number of dizzy thoughts that went through his head. “Matt?” Every ten seconds or so Elena asked that, getting her strength from somewhere beyond his understanding. And every time she said “Matt?” he woke up a little to give back to her a “Yes.” If he didnʼt do it right away, he would feel the dimmest of prickles on the sides of his face and he would know that Elena was using the last of her precious energy to try to lift him out of the water. So Matt stayed in a zone, where he could still say, “Yes,” with lips as numb as if heʼd just had a trip to the dentist, and lower body gone. The noise started out in a roaring in his ears that sounded like a waterfall, and he had confused, icy black thoughts of going over the edge. Then he heard Elenaʼs voice in a kind of whispered glad cry. “Matt! Theyʼre here! I told you theyʼd come. Matt, theyʼre here!” Although Matt only half understood it at the time, it was the amateurs who had arrived first. The paramedics, the sheriffs, were still yet por venir. But four sobbing children, all terrified to move from the bank of the pond, all huddled like puppies around a damp little girl in wet blankets, sharing their body warmth with her, told of the boy who had pulled Lindie out and had gone under, and of Elena Gilbert, the Elena Gilbert, who had pulled him out. “His name is Matt,” one of the girls offered shyly. And that was when Matt heard something other than the background roar. “Matt Honeycutt!” a voice bawled from the side of the pond. “Itʼs Dr. Alpert, and Iʼm here to help you out.” Matt turned watering eyes to see what the adults would do. Ellos had an aluminum ladder, and that was good. That was a good improvisation for spreading weight around. And now they were unhitching the ladder, and now they were sliding it out toward him. But he didnʼt realize who was sliding on the ladder coming toward them until he saw white eyes and a white, grim smile glinting at him in oscuridad. Then, in the moonlight, he could make out the outlines of the old town doctor, not the clinic doctor, but the old-fashioned one who still made house calls. “Well, now, well, now,” she said, taking his wrist in her dark- brown mano. “So this is what young people do for dates these days. Me, Iʼd stick to the movies and buttered popcorn of my day, I think.” “We already did it tonight,” Elena said, in a croaking whisper. Matt laughed, but only inside. Something in him was hurting because he could hear from Elenaʼs voice how much she hurt. “Young folks will get into such shenanigans,” the doctor said, and suddenly Mattʼs eyes were focusing on her in the moonlight and he was realizing that despite the cold, her forehead was covered with little sweat drops. She had passed a rope around him, and she was beginning to tie a For a moment there was only the sound of hard breathing, from both Matt and Elena. And then, almost simultaneously, they cried, “No!” The doctor gave them a weak smile. “I never was much good at tying rope-sized knots,” she said. “Now, if this were a little suture—” “Are there other grown-ups out there?” Matt gasped. “Three of us, and would you believe, Iʼm the lightest?” The doctor wriggled her substantial hips. “Thatʼs why they sent me out. Theyʼre going to pull, once I tie this rope around you.” ”The knot—it has to be strong enough to hold him while they pull him through the ice,” Elena said forcefully. Matt had no idea where she got the force from and even less idea where she got the knowledge. Maybe she just knew everything. All he could do was whisper, “And if it tightens as they pull—my chest—” Dr. Alpert was nodding already. “Your ribs,” she said worriedly. “Crack, crack.” Matt hated to admit to seeing concern on a grown-upʼs face, but there it was. “I wish Iʼd been a girl scout. They teach you how to light fires and tie knots and things. But when I was young, things were . . . bien, different.” Dr. Alpert gave a rueful smile. She was still trying her best to tie a knot in the rope. “Wish Iʼd been a girl scout . . .” A girl scout . . . A boy scout . . . Matt gasped suddenly and forced himself to speak clearly. “What we need is a bowline. A bowline knot.” He pulled his hands out as Elena lifted herself up, but his fingers had clawed again. "Yo. . . canʼt . . .” he realized and inside him there was a terrible crashing as all his hope fell into darkness, smashing down the entire way. He couldnʼt use his hands . . . “But you can tell her how,” Elena was saying, as if she could read his mind. Her eyes were fixed on his as if she could make the words come out by sheer will alone. BUBALA BUBALA BUM! For a moment, Matt was afraid heʼd said it out loud. Pero los dos others were still looking at him, with intense and hopeful speculation. “To tie . . . a bowline knot . . . well, first take the rope off of me. Now, you make a loop . . . with plenty of rope left . . . on the right of it. . . more than that . . . más. . .” and on until he said, “Now you . . . lata lassoo . . . that big loop over me. It wonʼt slip . . . it will only . . . swell in the water . . . and it wonʼt break my chest.” Elenaʼs cheer was loud enough to be heard by those on the edge of the pond, and Matt heard a shrill echo of applause. Suddenly everything was moving fast again. “All right, Iʼm sliding back,” Dr Alpert said. “Elena, can you roll to the shore?” “I have to,” Elena said simply. "Lo haré". Matt had been looking back and forth, listening to this conversation. Now, as he looked Elenaʼs way, he was bumped softly on the lips. “See you on solid ground,” Elena whispered, in a tiny whisper, just para él. And then she was rolling away in her pearl-white sheath, with her wet hair sticking icily to her back. When Matt looked away he saw that the doctor had gone, too. But now the ladder was being pulled. Matt thought he could help himself a little, by grabbing hold of the last rung, but his hands wouldnʼt stay closed around it. He was all alone, and the shouting and cheering seemed far away. Then he felt a tug on the rope. He tried to tug back, to show he was ready. He wrapped his arms around the rope, which was around his chest, under his arms. And then . . . He was suddenly plowing through icy water breaking ice with his face, with his head, with his outstretched hands. And then somehow miraculously he was out of the water, sliding out as smoothly as a seal, and coasting on good ice until he reached the edge of the pond. Entonces strong hands were pulling him out of the water entirely. And then everything turned into a flurry. Someone was giving him a sippy cup, the kind kids drink out of, but there was coffee inside. Caliente café. He heard a voice say, “Donʼt let him burn himself,” and another answer, “Itʼs only lukewarm.” But it felt hot and he drank it in desperate Some pioneer spirit had built a bonfire. Matt tried to stumble toward it and was caught by kindly calloused hands and led there. Elena was sitting by it already. And she had changed again. By the look of her hair, she must have found somebody and borrowed a brush. Or found somebody to brush it for her, more likely, Matt thought entirely without prejudice— whoever it was, was one lucky chump. He himself would have happily brushed it for hours and let her charge him, on top of it. Charge him a hundred dollars. He shook his head at such thoughts. But just then Elena turned around and the feeling he had on seeing her was an actual physical shock. Her face was pale and drawn, but it suited her, her eyes were dewy and wondering, and as she saw him she held one slim pale arm out of the blanket—and then he was sitting beside her. “Matt!” It was the beginning of something, some explanation, but there was a wrong look in her eyes. They should have held only joy and celebration and instead they were wholly anxious, questioning—and holding back something unfinished. He could only think of one reason. He sucked his breath in. “Lindie didnʼt make it.” “Oh, yes, oh yes, she did!” Elena cried in one sweet rush. “Her parents—theyʼre driving her to the hospital just in case. People say theyʼll take us, too, when the paramedics get here.” “Then, what? Somethingʼs wrong. Whatʼs wrong?” Just as the moonlight had shone down on her with silvery light earlier, the bonfire outlined her with red-gold now. When she turned toward it, her eyes were “I have to know,” she whispered, just as someone came along with cocoa for them—in sippy cups. Well, fine, nobody had perfectly steady hands right now. “What?” he whispered back. “The bowline. Who taught you . . . the bowline knot?” “Huh?” That was what was making her look so haunted? Él shook his head. “It was a long time ago. Iʼm not even sure we made it “It held!” Elena flared. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, as if saying “there, there.” He took a swig of cocoa-nectar. “It held. Well, it was so long ago, but I guess . . .” He paused. He felt his own eyes go round. “It was . . . it was . . . " “I knew it!” Elena cried, clapping her hands. Two big tears ran down her cheeks. Then almost like some strange prayer: “Uncle Joe! Lo was Uncle Joe!” This time Matt didnʼt need a kick in the behind to know what to do. He took the slim, weeping girl in his arms, and he felt the warmth of the fire-heated blankets around her. “Youʼre not warmed up yet,” he said, almost accusingly. “I stayed by the pond to watch them bring you in,” she murmured. Damn fool, Matt thought, but there was a lump in his throat as he thought it. Anyway, it was a good excuse to hold her closer. “Hey, somebody drove my car over to here,” he discovered, seeing the Junk Heap flashing in the firelight. “Some girls brought it just a few minutes ago,” a tall man, who was just a pair of legs standing away from the firelight said. “You shouldnʼt go around leaving it with the keys in the ignition.” “No,” Elena agreed, letting Matt hold her softness as hard as he quería. And then, “Our coats were in that car.” “And here they are,” announced a seductive feminine voice. “Safe and sound at last.” A tall and feline girl with a mane of tousled bronze hair knelt to wrap Elenaʼs fur-trimmed coat around her. “Caroline,” Elena murmured. "Gracias." “And yours, sir,” Another tall girl, this one with dark hair and eyes. “Uh—Meredith,” Matt said, instantly tongue-tied. Ella le sonrió. “Weʼre just sorry we didnʼt hear about what happened sooner,” she said. A small feminine figure, seeming even smaller by comparison to the long elegant legs of the first two girls, threw herself bodily on Elena. “Ooooh, God! I thought you were lost forever,” she sobbed, strawberry hair blazing in the firelight. “Oh, Bonnie!” “Actually, they called to say theyʼd pulled you out about a minute after they called to say you were in,” said Meredith. “But the agony I suffered in that minute,” Bonnie said in an injured voz. “Or has velociraptor sisterhood just collapsed?” “Of course not,” Elena said, displacing Matt to comfort her. Y eerily, with no visible signal, four voices rose in the darkness. “Velociraptor sisterhood! You bite us; we bite you back!” “All Iʼm worried about,” Matt said snuggling deeper into his coat is: “is what happened to my wallet?” “Oh, yeah, we found it,” Caroline said carelessly. “It was empty, though.” For a moment, Matt felt a terrible pang. Then he saw that Elena was smiling at him. “Maybe Uncle Joe went off on some new adventure,” she said. “Yeah.” He did his best to smile back and managed it pretty well. Lo did seem . . . well, kind of too bad for somebody who would think it was just money, and not realize it might be something more. But he couldnʼt honestly complain. He had his life, he was out of the water, and he had Elena Gilbert, too—for a while still, anyway. Elena was notably a rover. “But Elena, your dress,” Bonnie wailed, almost wringing her hands, going from the humanitarian to the cosmopolitan in seconds. “Itʼs—done “Weʼll have to put it down for its own good,” Meredith agreed, dryly, not a muscle moving in her lovely olive-skinned face. “Youʼre definitely a spectacle,” Caroline said, with a certain note of relish in her voice. “Itʼs been . . . quite a date,” Elena said softly. “But then, it was our tenth date anniversary.” ¡Ya está! Eso fue todo. Elena said the words with a slow, dropping inflection. If you didnʼt know what she really meant by it, you might think it had been “quite a date” in another way. But now that Matt knew Elena, he found he didnʼt care. Didnʼt care? Ye gods, he wished it had been that kind of date, even if everybody, including his mom, came to know it. Looking at Elena now, with her coat covering up most of the damage, she was like a pale and lovely pioneer. She was dressed in her Sunday best, but ready to go out and pluck a few chickens for dinner. La cut on her forehead was neatly bandaged, and the sparkle was back in her lapis lazuli eyes. God bless you, Uncle Joe. Thanks for tonight, and have a good trip, Matt thought. Elena offered her arm, and unhesitatingly Matt took it. Weʼll hold each other up, he thought. Just then a small round personage bustled up to him, who always seemed to Matt to smell of fresh-baked cookies. “Mom!” “Matt! I got the news just after Mrs. Sulez, and she brought me down here—you know what itʼs like with me trying to drive at night—but the last I heard you were under the water. Oh, Matt, Iʼve been so worried—and Elena, some kid said it was your idea . . .” Her voice rose a little, both in volume and in pitch. Matt tried to move in front of Elena. If his mother said anything to hurt her— “They said it was you who kept him from drowning,” his mother acabado. “And, all I can say is—” And then, by some mysterious means of feminine transportation Elena was in his motherʼs arms, having apparently teleported through him, and they were both crying. “This is the girl who saved my Mattʼs life,” his mother announced to all within earshot—and at the top of his momʼs range, that covered quite a few ears. “This girl kept his head above water until rescuers could come and she didnʼt leave him until he was safe.” she announced. “And I say this girl is a hero, and anybody who says different, that person can stand up right now and say it to me!” “Mom—ʼʼ Matt groaned softly. But there was an outbreak of applause, while Elena, blushing brushing away traces of tears, said, “Well, Matt is the real hero. Él consiguió Lindie—Jacobs, isnʼt it?—out of the water. And Dr. Alpert got him out. All I did was a little talking.” And a little kissing, Matt thought luxuriously. So what if I didnʼtreally feel it? Iʼll feel it tomorrow. And just then as he and Elena stood blushing and beaming near the fire, one of the tall men, a parent or neighbor, said, “Hey, kid, you really shouldnʼt be leaving your money in a wallet in an open car. I took it out and kept it for you. But a credit card and a hundred dollar bill like that—well, some kid mightʼve been too tempted, get me?” And with that, he restored Uncle Joe (and Aunt Judithʼs Visa card) into Mattʼs still-numb hand. He looked up and saw Elena looking at him with an expression of speculation. “Looks like Uncle Joe isnʼt through having adventures with you,” dijo finalmente. “Oh, thatʼs clever,” she added, as she watched Matt automatically fold up the bill and slide it into the hidden compartment. Thatʼs right, Matt thought. I did that before once before, too, on our first date, when that old man at the restaurant found it. That time, I could understand how it could fall out; I was fiddling around with it. Pero esta time—how could the tall guy know where the hidden compartment was . . .? He looked around for the man, whom he had registered as a pair of legs, but couldnʼt see him. And anyway, there was suddenly a tumult at the other side of the bonfire.Caroline appeared beside them, bursting with feline excitement. “Bonnieʼs gone and fainted for real. She said she saw a ghost disappear. And then she went . . .” Caroline put a hand to her forehead, palm up, staggered back like Hamlet, and then made as if to swoon forward. “If Meredith hadnʼt caught her sheʼd have fallen in the fire.” “Well, for heavenʼs sake, go get her some water to drink—in a sippy cup, too, or sheʼll spill it all over. Tesha—youʼre still Tesha, right? Go run to Dr. Alpert. Make sure she knows thereʼs a girl whoʼs fainted. Y, Matt”—she paused, looking at him where he stood warming by the fire— “just one question—did you ever see pictures of your Uncle Joe when he was a younger man?” “No,” Matt admitted. “I guess we werenʼt a very picture taking familia. I only saw him when he was dying.” “I see,” Elena said, slowly. “so itʼs perfectly possible that . . . " “That what?” but Elena didnʼt answer. Because she knew he knew what she would say. “Oh, well,” she said turning her back on the bonfire to toast her otro lado. “Weʼll think of it as good luck, shall we?” She held up her sippy cup of cocoa toward him. “Hereʼs to lots and lots more adventures!” There was only one thing to say to that, and Matt said it. Después de que el first word, Elena joined in, ignoring the stares of bystanders. “Bubala bubala Bubala bubala Bubala bubala BUM!” Categoría:Libros Categoría:Matt Y Elena Cita 10 Categoría:Novelas Categoría:L.J Smith Categoría:Vampire Diaries